2 loves 1 heart
by jbabe16
Summary: a little one-shot view on how far love can take you in a battle for your life.


**HAPP MEMORIAL DAY! Today is a time to salute our fellow solders and war veterans for all they have done for us. *Salute* We're having a nice barbeque here and I just wanted to honor this day with a brand new mini-story for you all.**

**This is the perfect way to start off the week before I have to go through these next 3 days of non-stop final exam testing UUUUGGGGHHH! I just want to get them done and live my life already...But for now I hope you all enjoy this little story I put together for you... *Kisses***

* * *

It was a cool afternoon day on the streets of Stratford, England. The sun was high in the sky and life was all everywhere. Little kids could be seen on the streets playing and ruling the daytime, while the adults did hard work and labor till the sun goes down.

Pulling up to the curb of an alleyway right on Verona drive was a small yellow cab and 2 young gnomes stepped out carrying luggage behind them. One beautiful red girl with brunette hair and green eyes and standing at her side a handsome blue boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It sure is good to be home!" The boy said

"I couldn't agree more I can't wait to see everyone again!" The girl said as they both picked up their luggage and walked through the alley until they came upon a large fence one red side and one blue side. They knocked on the door before entering

"Hey Everyone we're here!" They both announced.

"GNOMEO AND JULIET ARE BACK!" Someone shouts as a massive wave of red and blue crowd the 2 young kids.

A plastic flamingo came and scoped them both up on his back as everyone cheered for them "Oh mis amigos han regresado!" He said with his spanish accent.

"Featherstone good to see you again!" Juliet smiled as she and Gnomeo slide down his neck.

"GNOMEO!"  
"JULIET!" The 2 of them were ambushed by both a short blue gnome in a tall hat and a jittery green frog.

"Nanette I'm so happy to see you again!" Juliet said grabbing her best friend.

"Me too!" The frog said shaking her best friend in joy

"Benny what's the haps?" Gnomeo said giving his best fiend a high five

"I've been better!" Benny joked "I'm glad your back I was sooo bored without you!" He whines

Gnomeo snickered "I believe you!" that's when he felt something nudge his leg and looked down "Shroom!" He picked up his mushroom pal "What's up you little button head!" Shroom bounced around him with joy and Juliet gave him a pat on the head.

"I'm so glad to see you all again!" Juliet smiled

"So are we!" Nanette said. "How was your Honeymoon?" Gnomeo and Juliet had spent gone overseas for 2 weeks in the Caribbean islands for their honeymoon.

"Very relaxing!" Juliet smiled.

"And Romantic!" Gnomeo winked at her.

She giggled and agreed "Very Romantic!" she kissed his cheek "And our hotel was so beautiful! seaside view and all the good stuff, I wish you all could've been there!"

"I don't we couldn't have had any 'fun' if they were all there!" Gnomeo whispers to her ear.

"We can hear you!" They all said looking at him.

"So anyhow...where are our parents?"

"Over there by the pond talking!" Benny points. The 2 of them went that way to see their parents having a conversation until they saw them.

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

"Gnomeo!"

"Juliet!"

All four of them raced into each others arms "Oh I'm so glad your back dear boy!" Lady Bluebury smiled.

"Me too mum!" Gnomeo said hugging her tight.

"I've missed you my sweet girl!" Lord Redbrick grasp his daughter in her arms.

"I've missed you too Dad!" Juliet cried hugging her dad a longer time then Gnomeo did.

"How was it?"

"WONDERFUL!" They said at the same time

"And I see you got a tan too?" Lord redbrick mentioned they were a lot more bronzed than when they left.

"Yeah I think I'm going to keep the tan a little while!" Gnomeo mentioned.

"But we're just so happy to be home with all of you again!" Juliet smiled

Their parents smiled too "And we're happy to have you both home!"

...

A few days later everything in the garden was the same as it always was. Gnomeo, Benny, Featherstone, Tybalt and Shroom were al doing chores and Lady B. was instructing them

"And boys when you're done cutting the hedges don't forget to water the pants and cut out weeds" Lady bluebury says.

"I'm on it mum!" Gnomeo rushed over to water the plants but was moving so fast he got tangled in the water hose.

"A little help here!" He says trying to untie himself. Benny and his mum came to help him and that's when Gnomeo was racing around again.

"Gnomeo slow down before you hurt yourself" His mum says grabbing hold of his arm.

"Can'tslowdowngottagetmychoresdone!" He was even talking fast.

"Why the rush?" Benny asked.

He took a deep breath in before even speaking "Juliet and I are going to the movies later and I need to finish my chores!"

"What movie?" Tybalt asked

"Some new movie she wants to check out!"

"Probably a boring chick-flick!" Tybalt whispered making the others snicker.

"Look I'd love to talk about it but I have so much more to get done!" And with that he raced off.

Meanwhile on the red side of the garden, relaxing from all the hustle and bustle was a certain pretty red girl and her Best froggy friend

"Whatcha reading Jules?" Nanette asked noticing her friends nose was deep inside a book.

Juliet smiled "The reviews for a movie!"

"What movie?"

"The fault in our stars!" **(****I'm dying to see that when it comes out in theaters!)**

"Oh yeah I hear that movie is packing it in!"

"I know over millions of dollars made from it"

"*Sigh*I wonder if I knew it was any good"

"Well when Gnomeo and I see it I'll let you know, we're going to the movies tonight!"

"That's sounds relaxing!"

"It is just a nice simple movie with my lover!" Juliet sighed. She looked out in the garden and she could see Gnomeo busy with his chores, he looked in her direction and gave her a wink, Juliet giggled and blew him back a kiss that he caught.

"Oooohhh! someone's a little flirty today!" Nanette nudged her friends shoulder

Juliet slapped her away and laughed "I can't help it *sigh* Gnomeo brings out another side of me!"

"Well Nanette I better find something to wear for tonight before we go, so check you later!" Juliet walked off from her pedestal.

"Bye Jules!" Nanette called back

Juliet was halfway to the gate before she bumped into her husband they laughed and held each other.

"Juliet I'm almost done with my chores!"

Juliet nodded "I'm just going to go change. Meet me in 20 minuets"

"I'll be there!" Gnomeo gave her a small cheek kiss before they went their separate ways.

...

At the movies Gnomeo and Juliet were snuggled close to each other, admiring each others company and enjoying a nice quiet date alone. Gnomeo had a huge bucket of popcorn in his laps for them both, they reached their hands in at the same time and their fingers locked. They stared into each others eyes for a moment slowly leaning towards each others lips, they closed their eyes and leaned in.

"Gnomeo, Juliet!" They banged their heads into each other by the sudden call of their names, giving them serious head trauma.

"Ow what the..." Gnomeo looked up.

"Hey Guys!" Benny, Tybalt, Nanette and Featherstone were all there, giving the couple a huge surprise.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Gnomeo asked.

"We came to watch the movie with you guys!" Nanette said taking a seat with all the others. "So what did we miss?"

"How long does this thing last?" Featherstone asked

"Are you going to eat your popcorn?" Tybalt asked reaching for some of their popcorn bucket.

"Do they weld these things shut?...c'mon open!" Benny struggled to get his candy bag open.

Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other and sighed, their date suddenly turned into a friendly hang-out, but at least it couldn't be worse.

"Almost got it!" Benny yanked on his bag and all the candy came spilling out everywhere and all over them.

"Hey!" Gnomeo spilled his popcorn all over the rest of them and they all began to shout and cause a scene.

"Food fight!" Tybalt said throwing popcorn and soda as the rest of them joined in. Gnomeo and Juliet were looking very mad and ticked off at them now.

*Whistle* A loud whistle made them all cover their ears and a light flashed right in their faces.

"Sorry but you all have to leave now!" The theater usher eyed them all.

"What why us it was all their fault!" Gnomeo said.

The theater worker made them leave and as they did Gnomeo and Juliet began to slowly curse under their breaths as their friends walked out with them, their perfect date movie was officially ruined.

"Well that was a bust and now I'm dirty!" Benny started picking candy and popcorn off him "I'm going to clean off!"

"So are we!" The others said going to the washroom leaving their friends with annoyed looks.

"Nice Gnomeo!" Juliet said with a glare at him.

"What?" He got confused

"This was suppose to be a date!" She eyed him

"I didn't invite them!" He says.

Her eyes got wider "You didn't?"

"No! I thought you did"

"Huh, okay let's go!" Juliet walked away.

"We're not waiting?" Gnomeo asked.

"Nope!" She pulls on his arm and walks away with him.

They needed to find a place to be alone, the closet restaurant was in sight so they went there to at least have a nice lunch together and hopefully alone and for those brief moments everything was perfect for them .

"Hahahaha are you serious?" Juliet laughed

"I'm seriously serious that actually happened to me and Benny once!" Gnomeo was laughing too. "I swear I never even saw it coming either!"

"Well live and learn!" Juliet said eating some more cheese fries they ordered.

"Gnomeo! Juliet!" The couple looked up in dread and saw there friends walking up to them and just when they thought they ditched them too.

"Hey guys there you are!" Nanette said scooting next to Juliet.

"We thought we lost you two" Benny said sitting next to Gnomeo.

"Yeah so did we!" Gnomeo mumbled.

"Hey fries sweet" Tybalt said scooping fires off the plate.

"Hey hands off!" Gnomeo snapped protecting his lunch.

"Good call coming here I was about to hit lunch myself!" Benny said taking some fries too.

Amigos did you know they give you these tiny little candies in el cuarto de baño!" Featherstone said popping it into his mouth, only to spit it out a second later

"Ohh nope I was wrong it was jabón !" He said spitting out the aftertaste in his beak

"Hahaha oh Featherstone!" Benny laughed with the rest of them, none of them were even aware of how annoyed Gnomeo and Juliet were.

"So hey after this maybe we could all go and..." Nanette started but was cut off.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Juliet snapped out of anger. She took Gnomeo's arm from across the table and dragged him out of the booth.

"What?!" The others asked confused.

"This was suppose to be a date for us...Date!" Juliet finally tells them

"Why didn't you just say that before?" Nanette asked

"I did before we left for the movie!" She snapped.

"Oh well bummer because we all missed seeing the rest of the movie!" Tybalt said still stuffing fries in his face.

"Yeah, thanks to you clowns!" Gnomeo said just as annoyed

"My candy wouldn't open!" Benny protests.

Juliet rubs her forehead in frustration "Guys you know we love you, but we just want to be alone, you stay we go!" Juliet took Gnomeo's hand and they both left their friends there.

"You think we were too harsh?" Gnomeo said looking back.

"I don't think so...were we?" They both looked at each other for a moment...

"Nah!" They both laughed while holding each other close.

...

The next morning Gnomeo and Juliet woke up to each others arms wrapped around each other. Gnomeo was the first to wake up and Juliet slowly followed afterwards and turned to face him "Good morning!" she smiled.

"Morning Cutie!" He winked at her. He leaned over her to get a smell of her body scent, Juliet closed her eyes and started to rub her fingers through his blond hair as he started to kiss her neck and shoulders and still smell on her.

After they stopped Gnomeo spoke up "Hey since our movie date was ruined yesterday..." But then he was cut off.

"I wouldn't say it was ruined I mean our friends would've understood if we told them and it was kind of funny what they did in the movies!" Juliet smiled and he had to agree it was kind of fun.

"Well I was thinking today we could just take a nice picnic in the park!" He suggests, Juliet smiled and nodded

"That sounds nice...and this time without our friends if you don't mind" Juliet joked.

Gnomeo looked at her with a smirk "No problem!" He said as they kissed again.

Later that day Gnomeo and Juliet were setting up their picnic in the park right beside the Shakespeare statue. It was such a perfect date type of day, the young couple was resting down on a blanket enjoying their nice sun tan and a small simple lunch.

"This picnic was a lovely idea Gnomeo!" Juliet smiled sitting her cup down.

Gnomeo got on his sides to look at her "Anything for you!" Gnomeo said pulling her into his lap as they shared another kiss.

Gnomeo turned around and pulled something from the basket and turned back to her "Frisbee?" He asked waving it around her face.

She smiled "I love that game!" Juliet stood to her feet as Gnomeo threw it too her she ran and caught it in her hands and threw it back to him. They went back and forth with it for a while having a great time, they were acting like kids even though they were teenagers.

"Okay Jules get ready for this one!" Gnomeo threw hard and fast, too fast for Juliet to grab. It came right at her but luckily she ducked just in time.

"Dang watch it you almost took my head off!" She yells.

Runaway Frisbee on the loose, Juliet tired to race after it but a strong gust of wind made it fly away and landed right at the top of the Shakespeare statue.

"Our Frisbee!" Juliet sighed and Gnomeo held her hand.

That's when they felt the wind getting increasingly powerful and even pretty violent.

"Is it me or is it getting colder?" Juliet started to shiver and shake gnomeo covered her in his arms as the wind began to cause an uproar.

The tree's were bending this way and that and the sky had gotten darker and cracked with lighting and thunder, there was a violent storm coming. The 2 gnomes almost had their picnic blown away but they managed to get what they could, but then Juliet remembered they still hadn't gotten their Frisbee back yet. Rain began to pour and fog blocked their vision, this was one heck of a storm coming and the 2 lovers were feeling it's powerful upcoming. The wind was slowly pulling them apart form each other but they fought against it to stay close.

"Ah! Gnomeo!" Juliet felt herself being blown away, literally

"Juliet!" Gnomeo caught her arm and yanked her back down to the ground beside him but the storm was just getting worse and worst by the second.

"Juliet we have to go!" Gnomeo yelled at her.

"But what about our Frisbee?!" She asked as the wind howled and almost blew them away in a violent whirlwind.

"Juliet we have to go now!" Gnomeo reached for her arm but Juliet wouldn't leave her Frisbee behind. She let him go and ran with the wind far away from his sight.

"JULES COME BACK!" Gnomeo tried to go after her but the wind was too strong and the rain and fog blinded his view. "JULIET...JULIET WHERE'D YOU GO!?"

Juliet began to scale the Shakespeare statue with the rain pounding on her harder as she got higher. She nearly slipped halfway up but she kept a firm grip on it. She was all the way up the shoulders and her Frisbee was there in sight but she couldn't reach for her body was slipping from all the rain.

"Almost there!" she said her fingers were right on it as she grab hold of it "Got it!"

**ZAP!**

Lightning struck the statue sending a painful jolt of electricity right to Juliet. Juliet felt her heart jumping and bouncing and rapidity beating until...It just stopped. Juliet got fried and went falling feet's from off the statue she was blacked out even before she hit the ground but that hard blow to the pavement surely was enough to finish her off.

"Juliet?" Gnomeo yelled her name looking for her through the rain and wind "Juliet where are you!" He called the wind was too hard and the rain was too much he doubted she even heard nor saw him.

That's when he saw something in the distance near the statue he walked over and saw his beloved wife dead on the ground.

**"JULIET!" **He raced over and picked her up, she was loose and lifeless "Juliet, love please wake up Juliet...JULIET!" He did all her could but she was not reacting at all.

He needed to get her to the hospital fast. He picked her up in his arms as she hung off "Don't worry love, you'll be okay!" Gnomeo ran as fast as he could and the hospital was right in sight he barged in soaked and out of breath and in pain from all the hard running but Juliet needed help.

"HELP, MY WIFE, I NEED A DOCTOR!" He screamed as a few doctors came and placed her on a gurney. Gnomeo ran beside them holding Juliet's hand.

"Sir we're going to need you to stay outside!" One doctor asked.

Gnomeo couldn't leave her when she needed him most, but she really needed to be treated and stat.

"Don't worry Juliet you're going to be okay I promise!" Those were his last words to her before she was wheeled away.

Now all that was left was to wait.

...

The doctors had wheeled Juliet into the nearest hospital bed and hooked her up to all sorts of machines and they wouldn't stop hovering over her life mosquitoes.

"Gnomeo?!" Juliet said weakly reaching up her hand feeling so dizzy and confused by what was happening.

One doctor came over and pushed her hand down "Don't worry my dear we'll take good care of you!" He tells her

Juliet just stared looking like she lost and blank to what was happening around her. The doctor came back and this time with a large shot he injected into her arm.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet cooed again like a helpless little baby.

The doctor rubbed her head "Ssshhh! Dear child you're going to sleep for a while but you'll be alright!" He was injecting her with a sedative that put her to sleep rapidly.

"Gnomeo!" That was the last thing she said before the drug put her into a vegetable state as the doctors examined her.

...

It had been a good hour and still nothing from the doctors about Juliet, Gnomeo was leaning ageist the walls deep in thought.

"It's my fault, I should've kept a better eye on her!" He began talking to himself. "If she dies I will never forgive myself, I'll live the rest of my days in solitude!"

That's when the outside doors burst open "GNOMEO!" Gnomeo looked up and saw his friends running towards him. He called them right after he got Juliet here but they couldn't make it sooner on a count of the weather.

What happened to Juliet!" Lord redbrick gripped Gnomeo's shoulders "What happened to my daughter?!"

"We got caught in the storm and she got struck with lighting and...the whole thing was just awful!" Gnomeo almost fell on the floor before he picked himself up again.

"How long has she been in there?" Nanette asked

"An hour and they still haven't said anything!" Gnomeo was really concerned now.

They heard the emergency door open and one doctor walked out and towards them.

Gnomeo was the first one to get to them "Doctor how is she, please tell me she's alright!"

"She's fine! A little damaged but fine!" The doctor said making gnomeo sigh in relief.

"How damaged are we talking here!" Lord redbrick asked concerned

"It could've been much worse! Usually a lightning strike like what she encountered went right to her heart, would've killed her on the spot. If it wasn't for that frisbee she held absorbing some of the shock it would've been far too late by the time this young man brought her here!" The doctor smiled at me.

"And how is she know?" Gnomeo asked.

"Still in very critical conditions, some of that shock is still inside her but after an hour of monitoring her heart she seems to be making a comeback!"

"Please I need to see her just once!" Lord Redbrick begged.

The doctor shook his head "Only one person can go in, which of you is her Husband?"

"ME!" I stood up and followed him inside. "Don't worry I'll make sure she's alright!" I tell the others.

I walked inside and I felt my heart jump in pain. Juliet was being attended continuously by nurses and doctors, she looked terrible and in such terrible condition. I couldn't believe this happened to my Juliet, I was suppose to protect her and she was here almost got killed in that terrible storm. I just hopped she didn't hate me for this cause right now I was hating myself.

I walked in-between the doctors till I finally reached her bed, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Juliet!" I raced to her side.

"Gnomeo" She said weakly.

"Oh Juliet!" Gnomeo leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss "I thought I lost you!" He whispered.

Juliet grinned and then yelled in pain as she fainted back in her pillow. Gnomeo gently stroked her hand as she looked at him with weary eyes.

"I should be the one on that bed in horrible pain!" He tells her "I'm so sorry Juliet!" He felt so guilty for letting this happen to her.

"Gnomeo don't blame yourself I did this to myself, I should be sorry to you!" She said almost inaudible to hear, but Gnomeo heard her voice clear as day.

He stroked her hair back from her face and smiled "Juliet all you need to do right now is get better!" He said going in for another kiss.

"OW!" Juliet yelled clenching her chest

"Juliet what's wrong!?" Gnomeo had a bad felling and held onto her hand

Juliet kept feeling this terrible hard pounding beat against the inside of her skin. Her chest felt like it was on fire or like someone just shot her with a bullet, the unbearable pain sent a shock up her body and a zap to her heart as it caused her even more pain.

"It hurts Gnomeo!" She cried clenching her chest more and crying

Gnomeo grabbed her even more "What hurts?"

"My...My..." Before she could say she passed out in the pillow like she was dead.

"Juliet...JULIET!?" Gnome screamed and taped her but she was no longer moving or reacting.

Gnomeo looked up at Juliet's heart machine, the lines were going flat and making that long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' noise "Doctor the line just went flat!" the nurse said.

"Quick get her on shock pads now!" More doctors came together circling Juliet and shoving Gnomeo farther away.

Gnomeo tried to kept a hold on her lifeless hand but the doctors separated them too much. "JULIET!" He called to her even though he knew she wouldn't answer

All the doctors and nurses were getting in the way of him and Juliet "I'm sorry sir but you need to leave now!" The doctor demands Gnomeo.

"Wait but..." Before he could finish some nurses were escorting him out.

"We need all hands working if we're going to save this girl!" Another doctor said.

"If I could just..." He tried to see what was happening to Juliet but the nurses already had him out with the others.

"Just wait here and let us handle this!" They locked the door and left Gnomeo out there with the gang.

Gnomeo tried to open the doors but they were locked up tight, he gave up and banged the side of his face on the door before turning back to the others.

"What happened?" Lord redbrick asked

"I don't know! they kicked me out and Juliet just blacked out right in front of me and..."

The doors burst open and Doctor's came out by the load wheeling a dead Juliet and rolling her down the halls, her blanket was dripping with blood and Gnomeo and the others could see it.

"OUT OF THE WAY! WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE SURGERY ROOM!" Doctors called wheeling in and out of pedestrians "CODE RED! CODE RED!"

"What's wrong with her!" One nurse asked.

"We don't know!" Another Doctor said.

Gnomeo raced after them and pulled aside one doctor "Doctor what's happening to my wife?!" he demands to know now.

"Your wife is in a battle for her life and she's losing it big-time!" The doctor panics everyone gasped and Gnomeo felt as if his heart was stopping as well.

"Let me see her!" He asks.

"No! she's in a critical state and we need to give her open heart surgery!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"If we don't restart her heart soon she's not going to make it!"

"NO! JULIET!" Gnomeo tried to race after her but Benny held him back.

"Mr. Bluebury please!" The doctor said calmly.

"I NEED TO SEE HER!" He demands.

A nurse came running out out with blood on hands, Juliet's blood "Doctor we need you she's losing blood and a lot more!" she panicked, The doctor raced back inside the surgery room.

"Wait Doctor!" But it was too late, I walked over and punched the walls hard.

Mum came over to my side "It'll be fine sweetie the doctors know what they're doing" I looked back in there Juliet was being put through something I didn't even want to describe.

There was a growing pain in my heart that could only be stopped by knowing that Juliet would come out of this alive.

...

"We need all hands on this operation this is a life/death situation!" One doctor said.

"Doctor where should we put the body!" Some nurses came in wheeling in Juliet's body

"Here set here down here!" They all placed her on the operation table. The doctors crowd around her hooking her up to all sorts of devices.

"I need updates how is she?" The lead doctor asked.

"Not well we're losing her!" One nurse said trying to do CPR on her.

"Doctor her bloods pressures low!" Another nurse said

"What about the heartbeat?"

"What heartbeat she's dead!" The surgeon said

The doctor grabbed him by the lad coat "Don't give me negativity, GIVE ME RESULTS!" The doctor said slapping him in the face.

"Doctor she's not reacting!" The nurses shocked her again but there was still nothing

"Call it!"

"We have about 10 minuets before she's gone!"

The doctors banged on the desk "Where's the surgeon!"

"I'M HERE!" The surgeon came up and took over "I need total concentration!"

"We cannot afford to lose this girl doctor!"

"We won't!

"Heartbeats at 45 a minuet and dropping!" Said one nurse who was viewing her heart monitor.

They began operation by making a slight incision in her chest and peeling back the top skin layer and removing muscles to get to her heart

**POP**

Blood suddenly began spouting out of her like fountain "Blood spout!" One surgeons said clogging up the hole.

"We need more blood she's losing too much!" They announce.

The doctors began hooking up more blood but it wasn't working they gave her the shock pad one more time and that bought them some time. "Doctor I don't know how much longer she's gonna last!"

If these surgeons couldn't save her there was no hope left.

...

Outside the emergency room Gnomeo was losing his mind he could overhear every word the doctors were shouting. Every word they said was tearing him apart in the most painful way possible, right through the core of his heart.

"She's dying in there! and I can't even do anything about it!" He cried banging his head in the wall

"It'll be alright" Benny said.

"It better be alright!"

"Doctor this isn't working she can't survive this not a chance!" They overhear commotion in the surgery room.

Gnomeo couldn't believe what he was hearing "DO YOU HEAR THAT!? AAAAAHHH!" Gnomeo was throwing a tantrum now.

"Gnomeo calm down!" Lady B. says to me calmly but that only makes me more upset.

"NO! I will not calm down! She's dying in there and I'm dying out here!" I screamed "You guys just don't realize how important she is to me!"

"Yes we do!" Benny said

I glared at him "NO YOU DON'T BENNY! NONE OF YOU DO!" I snapped at them all "Juliet means more to me than any of you will ever know! She gets me in a way no one else could and I understand her in the deepest most personal way. We know what the other wants before we know ourselves and..." I would've gone on forever if it wasn't for..

"WE GET IT! Juliet's special to you!" Tybalt buts into my ranting, annoyed.

I huffed and nodded "Juliet's the only girl I've ever loved and the only way I'm going to calm down is if she walks out that door the way she walked in"

"Bloody and unconscious?" Tybalt grinned I grabbed the coffee my mum had in her hands and flung it at him "OW! THAT'S HOT!" He screamed

"As I was saying...I Just really need Juliet to make it out of this or I don't know what I'll do with myself!" Gnomeo rubbed his head trying not to cry in front of the others.

"And she will! Juliet's a fighter and she won't go without a fight!" Nanette said believing her friend will be fine.

"Yeah and she certainly wouldn't want to leave her husband behind!" Benny nudged me on the back making me grin a little.

"I guess your right what's the worst that could happen!" I said grinning.

The doors burst open and one of the surgeons came running out covered from hat to toe in blood with a blood-soaked knife and something that looked like a internal organ he was chasing after as it slipped on the floor leaving blood all over. Eventually he did get it

"Boy if we lost this she would've been a goner no doubt about it!" He said to himself probably unaware we were there.

"Did he just say 'She'?" That 'She' could be referring to Juliet know I was about to have a panic attack.

He turned and noticed us looking at him "Carry on!" He said going back in there like it never even happened.

I felt like I was about to either throw up or show cause a scene so horrible no one would know what to think of me afterwards.

"Oh boy!" This was not going to be easy to wait on.

...

Two hours officially passed and there was still no word of Juliet's recovery, Surgeons and Nurses have been in and out of that room frequently and not a single one told them anything more other than to wait.

"UGH! THIS IS KILLING ME! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Gnomeo shouts.

"Gnomeo the doctors are doing everything they can!" His mum says.

"Not enough!" He snapped.

Back inside the surgeons were still performing on Juliet she was getting worse by the second and no sigh of revival was even remotely possible at this point.

"There's nothing more we can do if she's not reacting now then she won't react any..."

That's when people were starting to here a 'beep beep beep' sound on the heart monitor "Doctors look!" the heart monitor was showing a slight very tiny pulse.

"She's coming too!" The surgeons said with glee "There is reason to live again!" Everyone cheered and continued to work.

Trapped inside her own body Juliet could feel her heart in tremendous pain fighting for her life. With every slow beat was just causing her more pain and she had to sit there and just take it.

_Juliet's mind..._

_I was wandering around in the darkness there was nothing but nothing anywhere, just more black and emptiness. "Hello!?" I called but my voice echoed back "Anyone here? Hello?!" I shout just walking around in the dark_

_"Where am I?" I got a strange feeling and a little scared too, it was like I was nowhere, but how did I get here._

_I heard faint voices that came and went and more sounds coming from the background. I walked around just hearing things and seeing nothing, this was so strange. A sudden dot of light appeared out of nowhere I ran towards it as it just got brighter and brighter and the voices got louder and clearer._

_"We need more power!"_

_"We're giving it all we've got!" __Who are those voices I'm hearing? I wondered the bright light got bigger and bigger and then_

**_FLASH..._**

_I was no longer in the dark but rather I was surrounded by the light now and something else too. I was looking down in a small hospital room and there were doctors and nurses everywhere. They all looked panicked and flustered and a lot of them were covered in blood._

_"We need to save this poor child!" One surgeon said._

_"And we will!" Another said._

_"Oh my!" Someone must've been in a cruel accident to have this much attention drawn to them. _

_I could see a faint bit of red lying down on the bed but I couldn't clearly see the face. I got closer and closer until I finally realized _

_"THAT'S ME!" I gasped in horror. I was staring at myself and I was in horrible condition like something out of a bloody horror movie. how did I get that way..._

_Then I remembered the whole incident me and Gnomeo in the park and then this terrible storm and then there was lightning and I went down and now was like this. I didn't know what to think of myself I was there and here at the same time and all this happening around me was just to much to take._

_"Doctor we're losing her!" a nurse cried out._

_"Get her on shock pads!" One doctor said_

_"CLEAR!" They zapped me and I felt that hard terrible pain._

_"Ow!" I felt that pain._

_"No effect!"_

_"Try again!"_

_"CLEAR!" They zapped again, my body was not reacting but my disconnected soul was._

_"Ow!" how was I feeling the shock pads but my body was not reacting. Wait I was not in my body my soul was disconnected from he rest of me no wonder m body was not reacting._

_"I need to get back to my body!" I tried to get into my body but it was hard with all the doctors in my way, every time they shocked me it hurt but I ha to fight through it to get back inside._

_When I got close enough I barely laid a finger on myself "JULIET!" I stopped when I heard a voice call to me "I NEED TO SEE HER, JULIET!" _

_"Gnomeo?!" I heard his voice and turned back around, but__ all of a sudden I got sucked back inside._

**_SWOOSH..._**

_Here I was once again back in the darkness. I wandered around again, my soul was trapped inside my head and my physical body was just a vegetable but somehow I could still manage to see all the doctors were doing through my mind._

_They were doing all they could to revive me but it didn't seem like I was making much progress. This was just too much for me to handle watching myself die and trapped inside my head as well, this was causing me much more pain than..._

_"Ow!" I really did feel a shock of pain that time. I wish they would stop with the shock pads already. I looked out but thy were not using anything on me. I got confused if there weren't any shock pads then..._

_"OW!" That was a sharper jolt of pain felt, like someone was piercing me deep in the heart or something._

_"OW! OUCH" I held my chest this was more than just the shock pad zap there was something else inside me making me feel this pain. This tremendous intolerable pain that was violently piercing the very core of my already dying out heart._

_"Please make the pain stop!" I cried. My mind was telling her to hang in there but her heart obviously wanted to let out already the constant pain and stinging jolt of hurt were all very clear it just had to end this way._

_"This is not worth the pain please just put me put of my suffering!" I begged but knowing no one could hear me, I just laid there like the vegetable she was just wanting for the pain to end._

_I was so scared and terrified and alone. I didn't like what was happening I wish someone was here with me I wish Gnomeo was by my side with this. I wished this with all my heart that Gnomeo would appear beside me and comfort me in all this._

Juliet thought she was in pain but little did she know someone else was about to be right in her painful position.

...

Outside Gnomeo was glaring at the door like he was about to burst in there and take over what they were doing with Juliet himself. It had been too long he was waiting and the terrible pain of not knowing was putting him through hell.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOTRE!" He screamed.

"Gnomeo told you too..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU ANYMORE MUM!" He snapped scaring everyone, he was so upset he was chewing out his mother.

You could see the anger building up in him from the inside and out "If they don't tell me something soon I'm gonna..." Gnomeo stopped when he suddenly felt something painful come over him.

"I-I'm gonna...gonna...Oh boy!" He was feeling dizzy and he was getting a little troubled on breathing too.

Everyone looked at him with concern "Gnomeo are you okay!" Benny asked.

Gnomeo couldn't answer for the intense pain that was brought upon him deep within his body there was those terrible pain right in a very certain place that was more sacred to him than any other.

"I feel pain in my chest, It hurts really bad!" Gnomeo started to clinched his chest in his grip more violently, he fell from his chair to his knee's still clenching.

The core of his heart was burning like fire and every time he breathed in/out it greatened the fire and made it sting. He knew there was something terribly wrong and not just with him.

"This is really hurting now!" His heart felt like it was on fire and burning away at his whole body. "OOHHH! THIS IS EXTRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL!" He felt the rapidness of his heart increasing more and more until...it was no more.

Gnomeo tugged even tighter at his chest "I think my heart is giving out I...I..." Before he could say anything his heart gave out and he collapsed on the floor beside everyone, giving them a terrible fright.

"Gnomeo...Gnomeo?!" Benny tired his best to wake him up but it was no use.

"DOCTOR, WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Lady Bluebury yelled as a few nurses came with a doctor. They picked Gnomeo up on a gurney and wheeled him into the room where Juliet was.

They hooked him to a machine as quick as they could while some nurses tried to revive him. Neither him nor Juliet were reacting and they were slipping away rapidly but Juliet was going faster and Gnomeo was not far behind her.

"WE'RE LOSING THEM!"

"KICK THE VOLTAGE UP ON MAX POWER!" Some doctors used the shock pads to shock start their hearts but it kept coming and going for both of them.

"THEY'RE STILL NOT COMING TOO WE NEED MORE POWER!" The doctors were doing everything they could, but neither Gnomeo nor Juliet were reacting anymore, they're hearts were out but their brain waves were still acting it's like they were there but they weren't really there at all.

Gnomeo's hands were dangling off the side of his surgery bed just as Juliet's almost like they were holding hands in their deaths beds. Juliet's hands were more griping to Gnomeo's hands sending a sudden current from his body to hers. And the young couple had no idea what they were being put through, their souls were in there but not where they should be.

_Juliet's mind..._

_I was curled up in a tight ball siting in pitch darkness. I was on the verge of death I could feel myself leaving myself with every passing second. Whatever those doctors did was not going to save me now all hope was lost for me they might as well pull the plug and call it a day. My only regret is that I'll never see my husband ever again._

_"Gnomeo I miss you so much, I want you here with me! I need someone to comfort me in my time of need. If only you were here with me and could see what I see!"_

_"But I am here Juliet" I looked when I heard that voice, It couldn't be...could it?! I looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at me._

_"Gnomeo...is that you?!" I thought for sure my minds was starting to play tricks on me again, But when he reached out for my hand and pulled me into his arms I believe this was really him._

_"Juliet I can't believe it I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" He pulled me into his arms and I grabbed him and never wanted to let go. _

_"Gnomeo!" I cried into his shoulders as hard as I could I had never need him more now than I ever have before._

_He rubbed my back to calm me "I'm here Juliet, It's alright now I'm here for you!" His vice was so comforting to me._

_"Gnomeo what are you doing here? Did you die too!" I asked_

_He looked at me and smile "No Jules! I'm not dead and neither are you, but we are trapped"_

_"Trapped?" I got confused and he nodded_

_"Our souls are stuck inside our bodies and we are both slipping away!" I couldn't believe what he was saying to me._

_"But how are you dying when I was the one who got struck" I didn't understand anything that was happening or being said to me._

_"It's because of my love for you Jules!" Juliet got confused by what he was saying "The core of my heart belongs to you...Our hearts are one and the same!"_

_Juliet shakes her head "I...I don't understand!" I was both concerned confused and scared, but I knew one guy who had all the answers._

_Gnomeo got closer and held my hands "Juliet the day we married I promised to forever be attached to you by the love in your heart and you gladly accepted to become the keeper of both our hearts or rather our heart. My heart is connected to whatever your heart does, your heartbeat is my heartbeat your love is my love. Your heart controls what my heart does Juliet and it has been doing that ever since we wed!"_

_"Oh my gosh!" I was at a loss for words_

_"When you got struck your heart was breaking down and mine along with it, my heart can't survive without your heart to tell it what to do...and Juliet, right now your heart is stopping your life and mine as well, if your heart dies then I die right along with you"_

_"Gnomeo I don't want you to die because of me, you should live and leave me to perish!" I cried._

_"I won't allow that and neither will you!" He tells me sternly_

_"You should live without me!" I didn't think there was going to be anything happening to me that was more painful that the pain I was feeling and that was really saying something. Gnomeo looked at me with tears in his eyes._

_"Gnomeo go and live your life!" I tell him to the point of breaking down crying._

_Gnomeo gripped me closer "What's the point if I have no heart? If you let me live and you die, my heart goes with you either way and I'll be left in a world where I can feel no love...but Juliet with or without my heart love means nothing if I don't have you!" He was speaking with his heart now._

_I look away from him "I don't want to be the cause of your death!" I tell him._

_He moves the hair blocking my ears as I still face away from him "Then don't let your heart fail you and die, control it!" He whispers_

_I look back at him "But how can I control my heart when it controls me?"_

_"Your heart powers the blood that runs through your veins Jules, it is the powerhouse of your body, you cannot let your powerhouse fail you!" He goes all military general on me._

_"I can't keep it from failing!" I tell him, he doesn't accept that._

_"You have to enforce your will over it, show you're heart if your strong enough to overcome it, then it's strong enough to overcome your death!" Gnomeo was really belong forceful with me on this, but in the best way possible._

_"There are times when you don't need to command your heart to work for you and other times when you let your heart work for you...But Juliet right now you have to MAKE your heart work for you!" He tells me._

_"And not just for me...for both of us!" _

_"Gnomeo..._

_"Don't tell me you can' do this Juliet because I..._

_"It's time to put this painful death to bed!" I wink at him and he gives me a smile. I give him a long loving passionate kiss and slowly pull away._

_"See you back in the real world!" He tells me_

_"I'll be waiting for you!" I tell him._

_I turn my back on him and wave t him one more time. I take in a deep inhale "Okay Jules you know what you got to do!" I focused all my energy within me, I summoned every essence of my being towards me I could feel it's power increasing and now it had to all be sent back to where it came from._

_"From the essence of my being I send all that I am to the core of my heart!" I released everything to my name sake and shot it all back towards my heart where it belonged. _

_I followed my trail of essence down to my heart, my heart was weak and shriveled like a raisin it was going to go out any second and my physical body would go with it. _

_This got me angry "I am not dying! __this heart is carrying the love of 2 hearts combined as one!" Wait that was it my heart was dying because it lacked Gnomeo's love I needed his essence of our love to bring my heart back to life._

_"Gnomeo I need you love essence too without if my heart will go out!" I pleaded with him_

_"Juliet you always have my love with you just look deep inside yourself and you'll find it!" His voice rang through my ears. He was right I did have his love I just needed to locate it_

_I looked deep deep even deeper inside to the very core of my weak heart Gnomeo's love was in here I could feel it closer to me than I realized. I opened my eyes and there I found it, the glowing blue essence of my love hidden deep within the core of my shriveled heart. His essence looked weak and void, it was because without my love essence entwined with his love it was growing weak and depended on my love to control it. I reached inside and plucked Gnomeo's love from inside and laced it next to mine, there was a sudden bright glow between the two they were happy to be close to each other just like me and my Gnomeo._

_"This love is about to be reborn!" With my love in one hand and my lovers love in the other, I merged them together into one giant purple ball of pure love. The essence of 2 loves joined forever into an unbreakable bond of a love that can conquer all._

_I looked to the growing ball of love essence I kept in my hand it was pounding against my palms as if it were like a heartbeat. This kept the heartbeats of 2 lovers love for each other and I was it's sole guardian. But now was the time to place this love in the place where it was needed the most. I walked towards my shriveled heart and smiled._

_"With this love I bring new life for 2 who share one heart" I dropped our essence of love and watched as the most amazing thing happened. My heart grew and grew back into the strong healthy heart it always was and deep inside it's core I could see the essence of my love dance around Gnomeo's heart that entwined with mine many months ago._

_I stepped back and admired in awe "Two loves create one heart!" I whispered Gnomeo's__ love was, is and always will be trapped inside my heart._

_That's when I felt something overcome me I was being pulled into my own heart, My soul was returning to it's proper place my should kept my heart alive and my love kept the blood flowing within. I had fulfilled my destiny I was no longer the keeper of my heart but now I was the protector of our heart mine and Gnomeo's together forever._

_..._

Back in the real world the Doctors were still chopping away at all they could do for Gnomeo and Juliet. They had finished up with Juliet and stitched her back up and were about to work out the same thing for Gnomeo before...

"Doctors look!" The nurse said looking at Juliet's heart monitor it was functioning her heart at full beating speed.

Gasps went around the room "It's a miracle she's alive...SHE'S ALIVE!" The whole room cheered as they jumped around in praise, they had finally saved Juliet but they didn't save her, she saved herself.

Juliet's physical body was taking time to recover but if you looked closely enough you could see her hands gripping Gnomeo's hand as he laid there waiting for her soul and her heart to wake her up.

"Gnomeo!" First she moved her lips and out came the name of her most loved one, her nose began to twitch slowly and her eyelids flicked back and forth. Moving down her body you she her neck was throbbing and her chest was pumping up and down letting air to her lungs and even deeper in there her heart that now carried the love of two was beating better than ever before. Her fingers curled and uncurled as blood circled in and out her leg reflexes were shifting her legs in and out and lastly the soles of her feet and her toes were unclasping and returning to their peach color.

**Juliet pov**

I moved my head side to side and uttered small little word that got louder as my voice got clearer. I finally found enough to open her eyes fully and the first thing she saw was a blinding light in her eyes, her vision was very blurry and as it got clear she could see so much more, her hospital bed, the doctors, my surroundings and more.

"Juliet...are you okay!"

It took me a while to speak, like I had forgotten how to "I-I-I I'm Ok?" I asked said in a low whisper voice. "I am...alive?" I asked

"Yes dear you are very alive now!" The doctor said smiling at her. She touched her chest slowly and felt a heartbeat she smiled this was no allusion, she was in fact alive.

"Juliet!" The doctors looked at her "There are some friends here to see you!" The doctor let in the rest of the gang.

"JULIET!" They all raced over to me

"Oh my precious baby girl I thought I lost you forever this time!" My dad hugged and kissed her so tightly

"Daddy I was so scared I thought I'd never see you again!" I cried as he rubbed my back in comfort.

"But you survived sweetie cause you're a fighter just like your mother and I taught you to be!" That made me smile so much.

"Glad to see you're alright dear!" Lady Bluebury gave me a hug.

Then my best friend of all time came up to me "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She gripped me so hard I screamed.

"AAAHH! NANETTE YOUR CAUSING ME A GREAT AMOUNT OF PAIN RIGHT NOW!" I struggled trying to ease the pain and not to cry.

She finally let me go "Sorry!" I recovered from the pain and gave her a lighter hug in return "I'm just so glad you're alright!" Nanette said

"Although...I can't really say the same for Gnomeo!" All eyes turned to my dear husband, he was still lying dead and limp on the table right beside me. But I smiled for I wasn't worried cause I knew what must me done.

"Doctor why isn't he waking up?" Lady Bluebury asked concerned her son was not reacting.

The Doctor sighed and touched Gnomeo's forehead "We can't seem to revive him!"

"Why not?!" Benny snapped

"Because he's not where he should be!" I spoke up and looked over at my sleeping husband with a smile.

"But I know where he is and how to get him back!" I took hold of Gnomeo's hands and squeezed them tightly my eyes closed I went deep inside my mind and found him or his soul version of him at least.

"Gnomeo!" I speak with my head voice

_"Juliet is that you?" He asked_

I smiled "Gnomeo everyone is waiting for you, I'm waiting for you, you have to go back to your own body, I need you here with me in real life!" I speak with him.

_"Don't worry I'm on my way Juliet!" _I could feel his soul leaving my body traveling all the way from my mind down my body to my chest and I felt his touch my heart and make it glow with a sensation I had never felt before but with him this feeling felt all natural.

_"You're heart is strong" I hear him compliment me._

I laugh "Strong enough to carry both our love!" I say to him.

He goes on the move again, traveling down my body to my arms his hands and mine were the gateway from each of our bodies I felt his soul squirm down my arms pass through my palms and then reconnect to his own body. I open my eyes and look at him he was in there somewhere I just know it he just needed to reconnect with his body and we'd be together again.

"Juliet!" I hear him mumble as his lips move, his soul was back and taking over.

I gripped my love's hand closer "Yes Gnomeo I'm here I'm waiting for you!" I encouraged him to wake up and come back to me.

He began moving a lot more trying to open his eyes up and I felt him grip my hand into his. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart, since my heart controlled both mine and Gnomeo's I could make him come to me faster.

"Gnomeo you told me my heart was the commander of your heart and that I could tell it what to do. Well, my hearts telling your heart to open your eyes already so I can look upon your eyes and fill my life with sunshine again, open your eyes this I want with all my heart!" I send that message to my heart which goes to his heart and I feel it working it's magic on him.

Gnomeo holds my hands and suddenly grips them as he opens his eye one at a time, his heart had heard my wish and was coming back. The first thing he see's was me giving him that smile I always gave him so full of love and passion.

"Hey there sleepy head!" I cooed looking at him.

Gnomeo closed his eyes and laughed "I see sleeping beauty awoke from her slumber" He joked.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer to him for a kiss, that sent a spark through my heart but the good kind that I always wanted to feel whenever I kissed him.

I pull apart and help him sit upright with me, he looks at me and grips my hands "I knew you could do it!" He whispers in my ears.

"GNOMEO!" Everyone crowded now that he was alright too.

Lady B of all others was the first to get him "Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" she cried kissing him.

"I know mum I was worried too!" He hugged her back, he gave me a secret wink and I returned it.

"Good to have you back mate!" Benny said patting his back.

"Good to be back benny!" Gnomeo smiled.

"What happened to you both anyway?" Tybalt asked

We looked at each other "Well both our hearts were failing each other and well...let's just say, someone helped me find the strength in my heart to pull through!" I reach over from my bed to Gnomeo's hand.

"And as for me, I left my heart in good hands!" He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss.

The doctors took us out of the surgery room and placed us in our own private room where we wouldn't be disturbed. They said we needed to stay bed-ridden for a few days till we reached full recovery and Gnomeo and I both strongly insisted we be in the same room with each other until we're both well again, never again did I want to be separated from him again my heart would not stand for that and neither would his.

While we were just lying there side by side I looked over at him and he looked at me.

"Gnomeo I just want to thank you" I say

He looks at me, confused "Thank me for what?"

"For coming to my aid when I needed you most. You helped me see that I'm more than just your lover!"

Gnomeo reached for my hand and kissed it "Yes you are Juliet you're so much more and always have been!" he tells me with a clear and velvet voice.

I blushed and held his hand with a grip "I know now that I'm the keeper of both our hearts. I keep this love alive and I decide how much we should love each other!" I look him in the eyes and he looks at me with a smirk.

"And...just how much do you love me?" he asked even thought he already knew.

I giggled "With all the essence of my...I mean...Our heart!"

Juliet placed her hand to her heart and gnomeo placed it right beside her, both their loves were trapped inside of Juliet. Gnomeo had given all his love to be placed in her heart for both of them to have an eternal love that was not to be bonded by 2 hearts of one love, but by one love by one heart.

"I will always love you!"

He leaned closer to her "And you'll always keep this love alive?" Gnomeo hopped.

Juliet smiled and nodded proudly "There's no doubt I will protect this heart and carry our love forever!" I tell him "Our love is like a baby that will grow stronger and healthier as long as we care for it with everything we have!"

Gnomeo placed his hand to Juliet's chest and felt a heartbeat double time "Our heart couldn't agree more!" and they shared one final long lasting kiss.

* * *

**There now wasn't that the best most sweetest thing ever. I'm very proud of what I've done here and I hope you all do too. But to get back to reality I have the whole rest of this week to get through and then I'll finally be FREE of school...SUMMER HERE I COME!**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! And have a great day to you all...Now I've gotta go and get some food before my sister takes it all ta-ta *sprints away***

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


End file.
